Heatblazed, Part 1
Heatblazed, Part 1 is the first part of the two-parter premiere of Ben 10: Omni-Force, and the pilot episode as well. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max were outside of the Rustbucket at a campsite. (Ben): Aw... Grandpa. Is there anything else to do here? (Gwen): Come on, Ben. There's tons of things we can do here! (Ben): Like what? (Gwen): We could go fishing. Ben sighs reluctantly. (Ben): I guess. (Gwen): Great! I'll get the supplies. She ran inside the RV. (Ben): Grandpa, you coming? (Max): Sorry, Ben. I've got to finish making prepares to the Rustbucket first. (Ben): Oh. Well I guess that's fine. Gwen came out of the Rustbucket with fishing poles and a tackle box. The cousins then proceeded into the forest. (Gwen): It sure is nice to finally have a normal day for once. (Ben): You know, for once, I agree with you, dweeb. But then, as if on cue, Dr. Animo poked his head out from behind a tree, grinning evilly. Theme song! Ben and Gwen, now at the lake, were fishing. The wait was getting long. So Ben tried to strike a conversation. (Ben): So... how do you practice your spells? (Gwen): Well, I find a spell I want to try out or learn more about in my spell book, and I make sure the area is a safe environment to practice in, and I calm myself as much as possible. I recite the spell with all my concentraction and focus on the one general area I want it to affect the most. (Ben): What exactly do you mean by that. (Gwen): Like if I was doing a levitation spell. I would center my mind on a rock or something and perform the spell. (Ben): Oh. That's actually pretty sweet. (Gwen): Yeah. How do you practice with your alien forms? (Ben): Well, I usually choose a few of my aliens I want to work with most or just need practice with. I like the newer ones because I can see if there are more abilities that I don't know about yet. I then use that alien and with each aspect of their powers, I try and see what it depends on to activate them. And I go from there I guess. (Gwen): Oh. (Ben): Yeah. Something doesn't feel right though. (Gwen): Why? (Ben): Someone should be attacking us by now. Not like I'm complaining, but- Suddenly, a giant octopus tentacle come out of the water and wrapped around Gwen. She screamed as it pulled her under water. (Ben): Gwen! (begins to scroll through the Omnitrix) That's it. Time to go Ripjaws! Ben transformed, but not into Ripjaws. (Ben): Diamondhead?! This thing never gets it right! Ben jumped into the water. He swam towards the octopus, the same one from Divided We Stand, but only Gwen noticed this. (Ben): Let go of her! Ben shot diamond shards from his hands and hit the octopus in the eyes. That caused him to release Gwen, who then descended deep below. (Ben): Gwen! He began to swim down after her, then stopped. He made a large diamond 'rope' which wrapped itself around her and pulled her up, along with him. (Gwen): Thanks. (Ben): Don't mention it. Back at the campsite, Gwen was explaining to Max what happened. (Gwen): ...I saw him swim away just as Ben pulled me up, Grandpa. It was that same octopus Animo used to attack us on-board that ship. (Max): It has to be Dr. Animo. I recieved this holo-recording while you were gone. The hologram showed a bunch of mutant insects attacking a nearby city. (Ben): Animo's up to no good as usual? Too bad for him, this watch was made for squashing bugs. Mutant bugs. Later, inside the Rustbucket... (Ben): Grandpa, can this thing go any faster? (Max): Ben, we're going at full speed and I can't do anything about. (Gwen, flipping through her spell book): Maybe I'' can. ''Atherius Expectorium Perpetua! A giant wind tornado was created at the end of the Rustbucket, propelling it at an incredible speed, they were there within seconds. Giant mutant grasshoppers and flies swarmed the area. (Ben, opening the Rustbucket door): Now it's my time to shine! (transforms) Oh yeah, Benvicktor! He shot electricity at some of them. Gwen ran out of the Rustbucket. (Gwen, throwing energy projectiles at a fly): Hey, doofus! Save some for me. (Ben): Relax dweeb, I got this! He grabbed a lamp post and hit a few grasshoppers with it. (Max): Ben! We're trying to stop Animo, not wreck the city. Ben, looking at the post in his hands. (Ben): Sorry, Grandpa! He hit another one with the post and electrified it at the same time, electricuting the grasshopper. He dropped the post and jumped onto the mutant, and began punching it a bunch of times. The Omnitrix timed out just as he finished beating it and jumped down from it. (Ben): Well, that's a wrap! (Max): This might not be over. (Ben): What do you mean? We beat them. (Gwen): Yeah, but you may have spoken too soon. Gwen pointed at the sky, where a huge swarm of mutated wasps swirled around in the air. (Ben): Uh oh. (Gwen): I've got an idea. Iris Radius! A few large weeds sprouted from the ground around them and wrapped around the wasps. It held, but only for a few seconds, and then the wasps broke through. (Max): Gwen, can you keep them busy a little longer? (Gwen): Sure, Grandpa. He nodded in understanding to the response and went inside the Rustbucket. Gwen smiled as her fists lit up with pink energy orbs. She threw them at some of the wasps, which knocked them back a little. She then made a giant mana fly swatter and smacked some more of the wasps away. Unfortunately, this drew some attention to her and the wasps began to fly towards her. (Gwen): So not good. She was about to defend herself, when a series of green blasts knocked the wasps down. She and Ben turned around to see Grandpa Max, holding a small Plumber blaster. He handed one to each of them. (Ben): Alright! It's about time I got one of these. They trio blasted down more of the wasps, until all of them were down. (Max): Let's find Dr. Animo. They walked a little ways before Gwen stopped them. (Gwen): Did you guys hear that? Ben and Max remained silent and listened. They heard a few muffled booms ''from a building. A male mutant To'kustar, similar to the ones in of War: Part 2 Frogs of War: Part 2 , walked out from behind the building with Dr. Animo on it's shoulder. The To'kustar stood in the middle of the street and roared loudly. ''To be continued in Part 2 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo **Mutant octopus **Mutant flies **Mutant grasshoppers **Mutant wasps **Mutant To'kustar Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first reappearance; selected alien was Ripjaws) *Benvicktor (first reappearance) Trivia *Ben and Gwen don't tease each other or fight very often in this episode. This was made to happen so the plot and setting of the episode could be fit in. They will return to their normal routine afterwards. *We learn how Ben and Gwen practice with their abilities in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes